


Come to the Gay Side (we have cookies)

by thanks_for_the_existential_crisis



Series: The Gayvengers and Friends [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Because My Peters Will Always Be Trans Okay?, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Catholic Matt Murdock, Cuties, Explicit Language, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gay Male Character, Gay Matt Murdock, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pansexual Bruce Banner, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Foggy Nelson, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis/pseuds/thanks_for_the_existential_crisis
Summary: Tony Stark is a little gayer than he realized. It all gets figured out in the end. With the slight, maybe help of Matt Murdock.





	Come to the Gay Side (we have cookies)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one warrants any warnings? Let me know if I'm wrong please? This story is not connected to the others in this series.

      Matt could not believe how un-fucking-lucky he was. First, he had to end up caught up in some shit that the _Avengers_ were working on. Now, he gets to listen to Tony Fucking Stark have a sexualtiy crisis in the middle of what sounds like an ongoing _existential_ crisis while he waits for an opportunity to slip away. But _Captain_ Damn _America_ just had _so much_ he needed to talk to him about apparently. Gone were the days when he could come in, bash some heads in, then leave. No. Now this man that is patriotism personified wants _reports_ and _trips to medical_ . What the fuck. Who even is this guy? All of this while Stark is off wherever, mumbling to himself as he realizes that he's attracted to a man and _“is this the first time??”_

Finally, Matt couldn't take it anymore, “Look, Captain, whatever, if I need an injury looked at, I have someone to call. And I do _not_ work _for_ or _with_ you so I am not filling out any reports. I do not _report to anyone_. I have to go now.”

       And so Matt leaves Captain America irritated and Iron Man coming to the gay side with only one thought, ‘Foggy is never going to fucking believe this shit.’

      *******

      A week goes by and Matt thinks his life is back to normal. But no. He doesn't get any happiness in life. (Except for Foggy. Foggy is all of his happiness. The only reason he ever has any.) No, the next week he ends up dragged into _Spiderman's_ shit of the month. This is not the first time he's had a run in with Spiderman but it is the most annoying. Because for some reason. When he ends up injured. The kid _takes him somewhere while he's unconscious._ Which is just so fucking rude. Fucking _rude._

      So he's fighting some dork ass supervillain with Spiderman. And the discount rack villain gets in a lucky hit. So, Matt is unconscious. All of this is fine. But then. He wakes up. And he is _not_ where he used to be. No, he's somewhere he has never been before. Surrounded by the hum of technology and metal and glass and it's all so incredibly fucking disorienting. _Rude._

At least he's alone to get his bearings. And his mask is still on. That's good at least. Foggy is going to _kill him._ Oh, wow, someone might be coming. Yeah, no, someone is coming. Okay. And the door is opening. Well, fuck.

      “Uh Daredevil? It's Spiderman. I um. You weren't waking up so I brought you to Mr. Stark. Figured, you know, you wouldn't wanna go to the hospital. So. Yeah.”

      Matt groaned and let his head drop against the wall he was leaning on.

      “Aw, come on Luci! Aren't you happy to see me?”

      Lovely. Stark is here now too. Matt really needs to start paying attention.

      “No.”

      “Rude. I'm hurt. Truly.”

      “What's rude. Is helping someone with _their problem._ And then, them taking you to _literally the last place you want to be_.”

      “SorryMr.Devilsir!”

      “Just keep Captain Righteousness away from me _please_.”

      He heard Stark snort and nod.

      Alright, so, maybe Matt can relax. Good. Okay. That's great. Oh. No. No, now his phone is going off.

       _‘Foggy Foggy Foggy Foggy’_

As he pulls it out to answer it he hears Stark mumbling about his “weird fucking ringtone.” Screw you too buddy.

      “Hello?”

       _‘Matt? Where the hell are you? You were supposed to call me an hour ago.’_

Matt looks over in Stark and Spiderman’s general direction, “Where am I?”

      He hears, “Stark Tower” and _‘You don't know where you are?!’_ at the same time. He should have covered the phone.

      “I do know where I am. I'm at Stark Tower.”

       _‘I'm going to smother you while you sleep.’_

While Matt attempted to calm Foggy down he heard Spiderman and Stark talking off to the side about his vitals and how long he was out. Eventually he hung up the phone and turned back towards Stark.

      “Franklin Nelson is going to show up. He's either going to end up where I am or cause a scene and threaten to sue you.”

      “Sure thing Luci. I'll have them send him right up.”

      So for twenty minutes Matt deals with Stark being Stark and Spiderman stumbling over himself in his hero worship of the other man. Then, Spiderman leaves because, “Homework!” and, really? So, ten more minutes are spent with _just Stark_. It's annoying and kind of makes him wish he had been hit on the head just a bit harder. But its all fine. He has no will to live anyways. And then.

      “ _Matthew Michael Murdock!_ I am going to _kick your ass!”_

      Oh, look. There's his sole reason for living. The light of his life. The apple of his eye. And, there goes the Avengers not knowing his name. Well, fuck.

     “Your name is alliterative. What the fuck.”

      “Fuck off Stark. Focus on your gay awakening and leave my name alone.”

      And now Foggy is hugging him and Stark is gaping wordlessly. Well. He should be more careful who he talks to himself around then.

      “I was worried about you, you _jackass_. Now take off that stupid mask so I can yell at you without laughing.”

      Matt smiles because Foggy is (literally sunshine and everything right in the world) the best and takes his mask off.

     Foggy gasps and touches his forehead, “Matt, buddy, concealer is not going to help this. Jesus, what happened?”

      “Foggy, Jesus didn't die so you could use his name as a swear word.”

      Foggy is about to respond but Stark beats him to it, “Your ringtone is his name?”

     Foggy laughs a bit while Matt looks over at him, “I can't see my screen in the mask.”

      “Oh.”

      “Buddy, you can't see the screen in ever at all.”

      A quiet, “What.” and then another, “Oh.” and then, “Wait how?”

      After this they make a quick getaway because Matt refuses to explain anything and he just kind of wants his bed. Foggy thinks he should have stayed and talked, but, its fine. Some other time maybe. Probably not though.

*******

      He doesn't even get a week. Not even a _week_ before the Avengers have chased some shit into Hell's Kitchen and Matt ends up having to assist them. Honestly just, fuck this shit. So after he does their jobs for them. Captain America tries to corner him again. Ugh. But then, _oh it gets better,_  Tony Stark swoops in and drags him away before Rogers gets too close. So, on one hand, yay. On the other, please no.

      “What were you talking about at my tower when you said gay awakening?”

      “Look Stark-”

      “Tony.”

      Matt sighs, “Look, Tony, you're attracted to men, or _a_ man I don't know it wasn't clear, so what? Just charm him or whatever. Please leave me alone now.”

      “But how did you _know_?”

      “I heard you talking to yourself that last time we fought the same shit.”

      “Oh. Let's go get a drink and talk more.”

      “I would rather die.”

      “Don't care, edgelord.”

      And Matt is being dragged away. In his Daredevil suit. To get a drink? No. Nope. Nuh uh.

      “Sta-Tony. I cannot go somewhere wearing this.”

      “Yeah, we're going to your place first.”

      What.

      So, Tony Fucking Stark leads Matt to his apartment and forces him to change clothes and then take him to a bar. Matt sends Foggy a text to meet him at the bar and _save him please._ Hopefully Foggy comes through.

*******

      Matt is sitting next to Stark at the bar, nursing a beer in silence for five minutes before he finally says something.

     “So, Murdock. How do you know this private information of mine again?”

      Matt almost can't believe that he hears the disapproval in Stark’s tone. Fucking. Really?

      “You can't talk. You just led me to _my_ apartment. Where I live. And have never told you anything about.”

      “...touchè. Alright. So. Help me.”

      “Oh my fuck.”

      “Just _do it_.”

      “Fine. Do you have gay thoughts?”

      A short nod.

      “Do you have straight thoughts?”

      Another short nod.

      “Congratulations. You're at least a little gay.”

      “I gotta say, when I got your SOS Matt, this is not what I expected.”

      “Foggy. Save me please. I've been kidnapped.”

      Foggy sits in the seat on the other side of Matt as Stark flags down the bartender for another beer.

      “So, why are we talking about Tony Stark’s gay thoughts?”

      Stark shrugs and says, “Ask him?”

      “Matt?”

      “He talks to himself too much.”

      “Ah,” quietly and accompanied by a nod.

      The three of them spend the next ten minutes drinking silently until Stark gets a phone call. While he's busy on the phone Matt leans against Foggy's side with his head on his shoulder. Foggy's arm comes around his shoulders and Matt sighs quietly, completely relaxed.

      Despite the minor kidnapping, today is an alright day. Foggy is here so. Good day. Then Stark gets off the phone and starts rambling about...something. Matt can't really tell. Then he pauses abruptly.

      “So are guys like...me and Rhodey or like, Rogers and Barnes?”

      Matt doesn't plan on getting into whatever that means but Foggy never did learn how to just...not. So he asks, “What does that mean?”

      “Like, are you besties for the resties, or totally fucking? Gonna be honest, I'd pay for that show.”

      “Oh,” Foggy blushes slightly and just kind of sits there not saying anything else.

      Matt sighs, “None of your business Stark.”

      “So, fucking.”

      Matt just stares in his direction silently. Eventually, Stark caves and changes the subject. Matt and Foggy spend the rest of their evening listening to Stark ramble and occasionally adding in comments or asking questions. He's actually alright to be around when he's not asking inappropriate personal questions. Kind of. Alright, okay. Matt will admit it. After listening to the joy in his voice as he talks about the next medical advancement that's going to help “all the people,” and the admiration that fills every word he says when he talks about “Brucie-bear” Matt may have, possibly, developed a bit of a soft spot. Sue him. He'll win because he's got a kickass lawyer.

      So he sits at the bar wrapped up with Foggy and lets himself be dragged in the whirlwind that is Tony Stark. And if, at the end of the night, he tells Tony quietly to “go for it, because anyone would be lucky to have you.” Well. That's between them and God.

*******

      Foggy and Matt go back to Foggy's for the night and Matt basks in the feeling of _rightness_ and _home_ he feels surrounded by _Foggy._  Surrounded by the man who pulled him back from the edge long before he even realized how close to the precipice Matt was. Surrounded by the man who chose to _stay._ Who chose to _love_ despite all of Matt's flaws.

      They lay together in Foggy's bed, Matt pressed so close to his side that he can hardly tell where he ends and Foggy begins. They lay there, wrapped up in each other and talking quietly, as they slowly fall asleep. Just when Foggy is on the verge of sleep and Matt is relaxed in a way he so rarely allows himself, Matt's phone breaks the silence, blaring _‘I Am Iron Man I Am Iron Man’._

Matt sighs and answers, “Hello?”

      Loudly, loud enough for Foggy to hear, “THANKS! YOU WERE RIGHT,” and then quieter, “Its my friend Matt, Brucie, the one I mentioned earlier from the bar?”

      Matt sighs deeply, regrets his life choices, decides life isn't worth this shit, and proceeds to hand Foggy his phone.

      “Matt? Matt you there?”

      “Uh, this is Foggy. Matt’s currently unavailable. You see, his face is shoved so far into his pillow, in an attempt to cover up the pitiful whining of course, that he's unable to come to the phone.”

      Matt groans louder and flips him off. Foggy laughs.

      “Well, I'm going to go have a fun time. And then see how many fun times I can manage. For science. Bye. Let me know if you guys start selling tickets.”

      And Stark has hung up. Well. At least he got the guy. Maybe they can double date. He doesn't show Foggy off _nearly_ enough.


End file.
